Two crims and a cape
by Anticsareme
Summary: Wally always did have a different kind of relationship with the villains of Central. Here is where he meets many of them and has adventures with Trickster and Piped Piper. dedicated to a friend of mine.
1. Chapter 1

Second grade. Three unique kids unaware of each other. Unaware that they would all affect each other in ways they didn't understand. Two kids sitting at a table quietly, both doing their own thing. Hartley was writing and James was drawing. Hartley was a regular sized kid with shaggy red hair. He often times ignored people. James on the other hand had blond hair with purple splashed in it. His hair was messy and unruly. James was loud and always was talking. Hartley ignored him for the most part.

"Uh, can I sit here?" said a new voice. Hartley ignored him. Just another kid.

"Sure! I'm James! Are you new? Do you like card games?" he asked almost like a gunslinger shooting a person.

"Thanks. I'm Wally. My parents thought it would be better to go to school here so I am new. And what kind of card games?" Wally asked. Hartley gazed over at the new kid. Geez! He was scrawny. He was smaller than a first grader. He had windblown red hair and green eyes. He looked a bit nervous. A bit shy maybe.

"How about Go Fish?" asked James. Wally nodded then looked at Hartley.

"Would you like to play too?" he asked. Hartley was going to say no. But he was bored with working on his design.

"Fine," he said. James dealt them all hands. Things were a lot different after that. They noticed each other more and more. James and Hartley started to notice each other. And Wally was the one who started it. But it was set in stone after one little incident.

They were playing outside one day. James was playing with Wally. They played together. They weren't quite friends yet. They did hang out a bit. Hartley talked to Wally about books. Hartley was watching Wally and James play for a minute. He left to get a drink from the drinking fountain when he heard someone yell. He recognized it not as some kid in his class. James. He didn't think. He ran to see Wally and James fighting some other kids. Third graders.

"Stupid spotted baby!" one said hitting Wally.

"Freak!" said another hitting James. Hartley blinked. Then jumped on the back on the one who was hitting James.

"AHH! Get him off me!" he yelped. The kid beating Wally looked at his friend being attacked by Hartley. He tried to hit him but was tackled by James. Wally then helped then pin the two boys down. Until the teacher showed up. The teacher didn't even ask as she took the two third graders to the nurse's office and Wally, James and Hartley to the principal's office. The three boys looked at each other. James pulled something from his pocket.

"Go fish?" he asked. Wally chuckled a bit making Hartley snort. They all started laughing. Some things happened. They knew that they were going to be friends as James dealt their hands for Go Fish.

-.-

Trickster smiled as he and Piped Piper snuck into their friend's house. They knew they were welcome as James and Hartley but it was fun to sneak in as a criminal. Scared him out of his mind, making James laugh. They were in high school but still up to their usual antics. They entered Wally's room quietly. Wally was doing some English paper. They looked at each other before getting closer. Piped Piper looked over Wally's shoulder.

"Wasn't Cold good with Shakespeare?" Piper asked Trickster. Wally jumped and turned to look at his friends.

"No. I think that was Digger."

"No, Digger's history."

Wally sighed.

"I thought I told you guys I could not come with you to Rogue bowling night," Wally said looking back at his homework. Trickster gave Piper a knowing grin. They both grabbed his arms and proceeded to drag him out the window. Wally yelped trying to get his parents' attention.

-.-

"I swear Wally's friends are crazy," Rudolph said listening to the commotion. Mary gave a small smile.

"They are good kids Rudolph. They don't mean Wally any harm," said Mary remembering how close they were. She knew they were a bit turned around but she knew that they wouldn't do anything to hurt anyone.

"I know. But bowling?" he asked. Mary kissed her husband on the cheek.

"I recall you used to sneak out with your friends when we were dating."

He nodded.

-.-

Wally sighed as Trickster and Piper had finally gotten him into Hartley's car.

"I have a paper due tomorrow," he groaned.

"We have it covered!" James said excitedly.

**This is in dedication to the Denizen of Madness. Please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

"Llama."

"Pie."

"Tart."

"Juice."

"Sucker."

"Captain."

"Toenail."

"Gross."

"Thanks," Wally said still keeping his face stoic as he stared at James trying to get him to blink.

"Fart."

"Balloon."

"Carrot."

"Dart."

"Bored," said Hartley interrupting their _oh_ so interesting game. He was the oldest and he could feel it.

"Rude," James smiled.

"Immature," said Hartley.

"Really?" Wally asked.

"Yes," said Hartley.

"No," said James.

"Ugh," groaned Wally. James laughed uncontrollably.

**Stupid short. Idiocy is contagious. Review.**


	3. Chapter 3

Wally lay his head down at the table of the famed "rogue bar" in Central. He moaned at the aches and pains that seemed to numb his body. His could barely keep open as he waited for the cheap food to come and replenish his strength.

"Hey Baby Flash!" said a chipper voice whose body sat down next to him in the booth and threw and arm around him, "How are you?"

"Tired. Sore. Crappy in general."

"Aw. What happened?" asked Piper who took a seat across from Trickster.

"Missions, world ending plots, no sleep, a friend ate my muffin," he said ranting. Trickster looked at Kid Flash in horror.

"NO! Someone stole your muffin. Don't worry you can have mine!" he said making a small smile come to Piper's face. Wally raised a brow but said nothing. Trickster stood up. Coughed to clear his throat, and gave a smile.

"My muffin top is all that _whole_ grain low fat," he said in a horrible husky voice, "I know you want a piece of that, but I just want to dance."

"Oh god," Kid Flash sighed as Trickster continued on.

"Ch-checkin' out my sweet hips, sugar-coated berry lips, I know you want to get with this," he said pointing to himself almost as if he were going to dance, "But I'm just here to dance."

"Is he serious?" Wally whispered over to Piper who was sitting with his own version of a shit eating grin.

"So back up off of me," he said now actually dancing, "You're weirding me out."

Wally raised a brow as Piper was trying to hold back a laugh.

"I'm an independent lady," he said going on with a large smile, "So do not try to play me, I run a tidy bakery, the boys all want my cake for free, but if you can't shake your fakery, then…"

He walked up to Kid Flash and leaned in real close.

"…kiss my muffin top," he said pulling the top half of a muffin out of his bag and putting it up to Kid Flash's mouth. Kid Flash blinked at the half muffin before him. Not knowing what to really say, he said the first thing that came to mind.

"What kind is it?"

"Banana nut," he said innocently. Kid Flash took it from Trickster's hand to his delight. Trickster sat down next to Kid Flash with a large grin.

"So where's the bottom of the muffin?" asked Kid Flash.

"I ate it," said Trickster defiantly. Piper and looked at Trickster with confused glares, "Because _everyone_ eats the top of the muffin. But no one finishes the _bottom_ of the muffin. They get it for the top. So I paid homage to the bottom of the muffin. For without the bottom of the muffin, we would never truly enjoy the top!"

Kid Flash slammed his head on the table. Piper chuckled.

"Lil' Flash, here's your order," said a man walking up with a large tray of food. He placed it in front of Kid Flash.

"Thanks," he said as Trickster swiped a burger and some fries, "And get your own!"

"It's compensation!"

"For what?"

"Song, dancing and a muffin top!"

**Hope you're happy Denizen of Madness. It took me months of planning. Then I lost the file and BSed it. Still, the song is… the muffin top song. It is sung by a woman named Jenna. I do not own it. IF you haven't heard it, look on youtube. Please review.**


End file.
